The current invention is a duplex electrical connector that includes a one-piece connector body. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/080,482, filed Apr. 3, 2008, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,882,886, which has been incorporated herein by reference thereto, disclosed a coring system and method for manufacturing a one-piece die cast electrical connector body. The coring system significantly simplified the steps required to produce a duplex electrical connector as it enabled the connector body to be produced in one die-casting operation instead of two and it completely eliminated secondary manufacturing steps such as the securing together of two separate parts in order to form the connector body. By producing a connector body in one-piece, the coring system eliminated the undesirable and dangerous flash which is inherent in conventional two-piece metal die-cast connector bodies which pieces are subsequently joined together to form the connector body. With reference to FIGS. 17 and 18, the coring system 5 includes a first core 6, a second core 7, and a connecting arrangement 8 for connecting the first and second cores in such a manner that there are no gaps between the joined portions of the two cores. FIG. 19 depicts a die cast molding process 9 using the coring system 5 of the present invention. The die cast process includes a left hand die 10, a right hand die 11, a stripper plate 12, and the coring system 5 of the present invention including the first core 6 and the second core 7. When the cores 6 and 7 of the coring system 5 are joined together by the connecting arrangement 8 and placed in a mold 13 formed by dies 10 and 11, molten metal may be introduced to the mold at the joined area of the two core pieces 6 and 7 to form a one-piece flash-free connector body 22 according to the present invention. The first core 6 includes a base portion 14 with a tubular nose portion 15 extending there from. The nose portion 15 of the first core 6 includes a narrowed end portion 16. The second core 7 includes a base portion 17 and two parallel and generally tubular fingers 18, extending from the base portion 17.
The present invention is an improved duplex electrical connector that includes a one-piece die cast connector body produced according to the method disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/080,482. The duplex electrical connector with one-piece connector body includes an improved one-piece connector body that significantly reduces production steps and time and eliminates the possibility of flash in the interior of the connector.